Nobody's Home
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: -Sequel to A New Beginning-Lizzy, at age sixteen, can do no right, while her sister at age fourteen can do no wrong. What happens when Lizzy begins to act up to get the attention of Edward and Bella? Very dramatic, like all my stories.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _Lizzy, at age sixteen, can do no right, while her sister at age fourteen can do no wrong. What happens when Lizzy begins to act up to get the attention of Edward and Bella? How will Lindsey Renee, her sister, react when it works? All Human –Sequel to A New beginning-_

* * *

**A/N: So this is the sequel to A New Beginning. It's about Lindsey Renee and Elizabeth Michelle. **

**In ANB Elizabeth was 1 and the baby was inside Bella and Lizzy looked forward to the new baby. Well, this story is going to start off with a few reactions to the news of a new baby in the house and then it'll skip forward to Lizzy and Lindsey around…. Sixteen and fourteen. Actually the next chapter will probably be when Lindsey Renee is born. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Prologue

Bella's point of view

We called a 'family meeting'. No one knew about the baby yet, as far as we knew, and we were looking forward to this.

I look around at everyone and Edward nods his head.

"Okay, you guys, our announcement is that we're having a baby." I say, and Lizzy's eyes went wide, and Alice squealed. Rose smiled, encouragingly at me, and the guys all patted Edward on the back. Michelle came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I knew it Bells!!" Alice screeched and we all laughed.

"Told you Edward," I said and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Then we all went on with our celebrating.

"Mommy!" Lizzy screeched when Alice picked her up. I walk over there, hurried.

"What's the matter, baby?" I ask as I take her from Alice. Alice frowns.

"I want you mommy!" She says as she clings to me.

"Okay, baby. But don't you want Aunt Alice to take you to get dressed while mommy gets your surprise?" I ask and her eyes light up.

"O-tay." She says and goes to Alice.

I go to Edward.

"Alice is probably upset. I don't get why Lizzy never wants to go to her. She's outgrown that with everyone else. Even Emmett can get her now and she doesn't care." I say, frowning and Edward smiles.

"She'll outgrow it." He says.

"I hope so."

After I talked to Edward I went upstairs with Lizzy's surprise in my hands.

I walk into her room to see her throwing her clothes in Alice's face and Alice in near tears.

"Come on, please let's put on your PJ's and go watch a movie with momma.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lizzy screeches and I see tears spill over on to Alice's face.

"Elizabeth Michelle Mason! You get your little butt in those pajamas right now." I say, and then I turn to Alice.

"Come here, Alice." I say as we walk out for a second. I see Edward in the hall.

"Please tend to our daughter." I say, and he nods.

I hug Alice.

"I'm sorry." I say. "Maybe we should stop spoiling her so much. Maybe it's our fault that she hates everyone." I say, and Alice shakes her head.

"You don't get it Bella. Lizzy has always hated me." She says and then continues.

"She just hates me even more now. And almost every kid does. What if Rose's baby hates me? What if the new baby hates me? What if my baby hates me?" She asks, tears still pouring down her face, but I freeze.

"Your baby?" I ask.

"Oops. You weren't supposed to know about that." She said, and I just hugged her.

"Your baby won't hate you, and Rose's won't either. Lizzy doesn't hate you either…things are going to be difficult for her or I don't know…." I say and Alice shakes her head.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She says and then she smiles. "So what's Lizzy's surprise?"

"It's one of those baby dolls that you take care of like it's a real baby." I say, smiling and Alice laughs.

"She'll love it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the next chapter will be of when the baby is born. As we all know…its name will be Lindsey Renee Mason.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

Edward's point of view

I pile Lizzy and Bella into the car. They have it scheduled to induce labor for Bella. I'm excited...but I'm scared too.

Things are complicated right now. Lizzy has gotten worse, not better. We've tried everything. It was so tempting to just give up but we keep working with here, or at least we try.

She clings to Bella more than me and it slows Bella down and sometimes Lizzy hurts Bella, like hitting her.

We don't know what to do. We're at a loss. Things were getting so much better before the wedding. And now, after only seven months, we're going to start taking Lizzy to a child psychiatrist.

But, let's not concentrate on that right now.

We pull into the parking lot and Bella smiles at me.

Lizzy's been quieter than usual. I look back to see her glaring out the window, with such intensity for a two year old.

Soon, we're back in a room, and waiting on the doctor.

They gave Bella the labor inducement shot, and we're waiting out the contractions.

About half an hour later Bella's labor had progressed to the point of delivery.

She wanted me to wait with Lizzy in the waiting room, and so I did as my angel asked.

"Edward Cullen?" The doctor asked when he came out.

I nodded my head.

"Would you like to meet your new daughter?" He asked and I jumped up.

He chuckled softly and led me to my Bella, and the new baby.

I looked at Bella, who was holding the one of the most beautiful baby's known to the world.

I looked at her and Bella held her out to me, as Lizzy walked up to Bella.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"What baby?" Bella replied as I held my new baby girl for the first time.

"Who that?" She asks, and Bella laughs.

"That's your new baby sister." She says, her smile radiant.

"Oh...so I not baby?" Lizzy asks.

"That's right. You're a big girl now." Bella says, looking tired.

"I wanna be baby again." Lizzy says before climbing in the chair next to Bella's bed.

Bella looked tired, and that was the exact moment that her father walked in.

"Bells, what a cute baby..." He said, glancing at me and Bella. His gaze lingered on the new baby.

"Thanks dad."

"So, kiddo, you wanna spend a few days at Grandpas?" He asked, Lizzy.

She squealed and nodded her head.

Charlie was one of the few people she would actually behave for, and for that reason he was the one she was around most days.

We would send her with Jasper, but she seems to not like Alice...

"Thank you Dad." I said.

Charlie had welcomed me with open arms, once he had been told about my parents, Tanya...and well, everything. Most people would have told their daughters to stop dating them. To break it off...

But Charlie simply told me to call him Dad and that was that.

"No problem son." He smiled.

When they were gone I sat with Bella, and we gazed at the beauty that is our newborn daughter.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked my love.

"I want Renee to be in her name. For my mother you know?" She asked, and I nodded.

"What about Lindsey? I know you had a cousin named that." I asked, and she smiled.

"I'm surprised you remember that. Yes, my cousin's name was Lindsey... I was very close to her as a child, and then her mother moved them away." She said, and I nodded.

"So, Lindsey Renee or Renee Lindsey?" I ask.

"Is your name Renee Lindsey?" Bella asked. The baby seemed to scrunch her nose. I chuckled.

"So, Lindsey Renee it is." I said, through my laughter.

We sat there for only god knows how long, gazing at the perfect soul that came from both of us.

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!**

**I'll try to start on the next chapter IMMEDIATELY. I had a chapter outline to follow for this one and it made it MUCH easier so I'll outline the next few chapters.**

**Don't be surprised if it takes me a while to update though. All Honor's classes and friends. **

**Oh, and I think I'm about to start working on A baby? Or Andrea again. I'm NOT SURE. **

**(If you didn't know... those are the two stories of mine that have been on hiatus FOREVER.)**

**Please review. I'd appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. This chapter is dedicated to werewolvesrock. **

**_13 Year's Later_**

**_Lizzy-15_**

**_Lindsey-just turned 13_**

**_Lizzy's Point of View._**

I watched with disgust as my parent's suggested that I spend more time than necessary with my half-sister.

"And why would I want to watch a thirteen year old brat?" I asked, and they both sighed.

"Lizzy-" My dad started but I stopped him.

"I told you that I'm not answering anyone who calls me anything other than Michelle from now on." I say, as I turn back towards my computer.

"Michelle, please. We're just asking that you _try_." My mom said and I turned back to her.

"Try at what?" I ask.

"Try at school. Try at home. Try to be civil to your sister. Why do you hate us so much?" She asked with certain blindness.

"I hate you now?" I asked. "Nice assumption." I say, as I once again, turn back to my computer.

"Elizabeth Michelle Mason, if you don't hate us, why do we get call after call from the school. Elizabeth was just arrested; Elizabeth was just caught skipping, and so on? Why do you make things so hard? Why do you hate your sister? What is going on with you? You got better! You stopped acting out! Why are you doing it again? What did we do wrong, Michelle?" My dad asked, and I looked away from the disappointment.

"Like you care," I started, standing form my seat, "what I do. Like you care what I say. Like you care who I hang out with. Like you care about me at all. Why not send me off like you and mom were talking about last night? You know you want to!" I yell at the top of my lungs. There is no moisture in my eyes. No tears to give me away. Nothing at all to tell them what I was really thinking or the true reason I do what I do.

"You heard us?" My mom asked softly and I turned to face her, my eyes sharp.

"Of course I heard you!" I snap. "I've heard you two fight about me since I was ten! You two hate me; I ruin your perfect lives! Send me away... Send me like you want!" I yell, and this time I feel the moisture in my eyes. I know the tears will fall soon, and so I turn to stare at my window.

According to Lindsey, I should stop acting out. I should try. I should make good grades, and be a nice girl.

Lindsey's always right. Always; and when she's not, she's right anyways.

Lindsey always gets the good things. And I'm always left in the sidelines. I turn back around when no one says a word.

So they're not denying it this time? But the moment I turn I see a sight unfold.

My father is holding my mother, and they're both crying. They look like they've lost something... Hope?

I clear my throat.

"I'm sorry. I've failed you all. Maybe, if you had someone else as a mother Elizabeth, then you would love your family. Maybe... maybe I should have never tried to make you behave. I'm sorry. I must be the worst mother in the world." My mom says around her tears, and I fight it. I must stay composed!  
They must _never_ know the truth.

"I do not hate you, mom. I would rather have you than Tanya. I love you." I say, but my voice is still hard.

"Elizabeth, you're grounded. No going out with friends, no computer, no phone, and no sneaking out. This is all going to stop. The drugs, the cutting, the sneaking out, the drinking, al of it. It's going to stop." My dad says as if that makes it final.

"Dad, isn't that what you said last time? Didn't you tell me last time that things were, and I quote, going to change or else you were sending me away?" I ask, and more tears fill his eyes.

"Do you want us to send you off that badly?" He asks, and I look at the door. Lindsey was standing there, and she looked scared this time. She was crying too, but the tears had obviously been there long before she stepped in my door.

"What's the matter, baby?" My dad asked, and Lindsey held up something. I stepped closer, to see her clutching a pregnancy test and looking dead at me.

I gulped.

**A/N: I am so cruel. **

**Please review. And there is a huge secret to Lizzy's past that makes her the way she is. Don't call her a bitch, she has her reasons for this, and before you stereotype her... I HATE the word Emo. I absolutely HATE it. So please do not leave a review telling me how Emo she sounds. **

**Please?**

**But review please.**

**Mood Music-**

**Taylor Swift-**

**Love Story**

**Change**

**A Place in this World**

**I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 3

**OMGosh! I am soooo sorry. I have no exscuse besides that time flew by! Well, we're out of school for the day and I have nothing to do, so I'll write more for you guys as soon as possible!! **

**And let me say one more thing!! **

**You guys are the best fans ever! You seriously make me want to cry sometimes from all the kind words. **

**Well, I'm thinking that all my stories, unfinished and finished, are aboiut to be read through and edited again. Because I KNOW there a lot of mistakes. But how many times do I say something and never do it? A lot...**

* * *

I stood there staring at the pregnancy test, all eyes on me now.

"Whose is that?" My dad asks, and I keep my mouth shut as he strides toward Lindsey.

"Is it yours?" He asks, and Lindsey doesn't shake her head. She doesn't nod. She does nothing at all.

He turns to me.

"Yours?" He roars.

I do nothing. I say nothing. I stare straight ahead. I can make out a positive on the pregnancy test.

"Bella?" He asks, his voice raising an octave.

She does nothing either. All three girls in the room, frozen by the revelation that one of them were pregnant. But which one? My mind quickly caught up with me.

"It's not mine," I murmured.

"What?" my dad asks, again.

"Not mine. I. Am. Not. Pregnant." I say, through clenched teeth.

"Bella?" He asks, once more and finally she shakes her head.

He turns to Lindsey.

"You're thirteen!" He roars, and this time I move forward, I step in front of her.

"Yell at me!" I say." She would never had done whatever she has done if you took enough time to look at her instead of yell at me! So, continue yelling at me! Don't you dare blame her without getting the story. You won't do the same injustice twice!" I yell, reminding him of a year ago.

"You... you don't empathize with anyone! Why are you protecting her?" He yells. I glare at him.

"Because a mother empathizes with other mothers. You made me give up my _child_. You can't tell me what to do anymore. You can't control me. Ever since that day… I hated, oh yes, I've hated. But I've hated _you._ Maybe if you'd gotten the whole story. Maybe if you'd let me keep my child. Maybe… but you know what we'll never know. I won't allow you to make the same mistake twice. I may not be close to my sister, but my god, I'm protecting her this time." I say, and then I turn to see Lindsey standing wide-eyed behind me. I led her away, while I hear my dad in the background screaming at us.

I walk towards her room, and lock the door behind us. They're screaming louder now.

"What happened, Lindsey? I want the truth. I may not be close to you, but I need to know if you want to keep this baby. I know you. You wouldn't normally do this." I say, and that started her sobs.

I wasn't as careless as people thought.

I did drugs to remember that sweet angel's face. I had held him tight but they made me let go. And now is the first time that I allowed myself to remember his face, so sweet and so angelic. I sobbed along with my sister. She was the first one to see my tears since that day.

I had been so guarded, that when it all came crashing down, I was so weak. I quickly attempted to dry my tears, but they wouldn't stop falling and this infuriated me.

I quickly composed myself enough to talk.

"What happened?" I ask once again and she shakes her head.

"I-I-I can't tell you." She says, and I sigh.

"Calm down. You're stressing the baby." I say, and she didn't attempt to calm herself.

Oh, so that explains it.

"You don't want it?" I ask, softly.

"T-t-that's not it. I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, M-m-m-Michelle." She sobbed.

"Sorry? What for?" I ask.

"H-h-he raped me." She said, through her tears and I froze.

"Who raped you?" I asked. If she said his name…I would kill him. He could get away with this to me… but to her… NEVER in a million years. He would die if it was him.

"M-M-Michael." She whimpered, as if saying his name hurt.

"I'll be back." I said, and I strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I hear my father yell as I walk out the front door.

"To kill a rapist!" I yell as I walk on.

It may not be _him_ but it was close enough.

It was _his _twin brother.

**A/N: Hate me? Sorry, has to happen this way. **

**Please Review. **

**Okay, so, please, please, please review, and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**I promise that things will get better soon!! Just not as soon as some people would like! **

**Oh, and thank you soooo much. I read every single review even if I don't get the chance to reply. I'm in a better mood today than I've ben in a while, because, well, a) No schol b) my computer doesn't hate me today! c) My parents aren't here to yell at me yet! **

**Please review. (You'll get a cookie!)**


	5. Chapter 4

** A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**I am really falling into this story like I feel into ANB. Thanks for convincing me to write it you guys. :**

I was at their house, and I banged on the door. Michaela, their sister, answered the door.

"Well, hi to you too." She said as I shoved by her.

"Michael!" I screamed, as I ignored her.

He came down the stairs and I pounced. I kicked, punched, and pummeled every inch of him I could before I was pulled away.

I instantly knew it was _his_ touch, his hold on me. I spun around and saw him.

"Richard, never lay a fucking hand on me again." I yell in his face, as he takes a step back.

"Do I need to remind you whose boss again?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.

I shivered, involuntarily, but did not lower my stance.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again." I said, in his face.

Then I turned back and went at Michael again. This time Michaela pulled me away.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked.

"Your brother fucking rapped my little sister!" I yelled, and the shock on her face was enough to let me pull away, and I went at him yet again.

Soon, I was being pulled off of him by three, maybe four people. I was too blind with rage to notice it was my parents, and his sister.

I looked back at Michael to notice he was barely conscious, and bleeding. I was not satisfied. He should be six feet under for what he did. He looked up at me, and attempted to get up, but Richard kept him down.

I just glared at the two of them.

"Get out." Richard says and I snatch my arms out of my parent's grasp.

"Gladly, but this isn't over yet," I say, as I head towards the door.

When we were outside, I found it harder than ever to hold back my tears, but I did it. I held them back long enough to know that I was not breaking down. That would come later.

Then I walked past my parents.

"Elizabeth Michelle, where the hell do you think you're going? We want the fll story, and we want it now! No more secrets, no more lies!" My father yells, and I tu rn to glare.

"_You _want the full story? I don't think you do, because, then... You can't blame me anymore. None of this is MY fault, but you love to blame me. So, _please _continue to live in your delusions." I say, before turning back.

My dad grabs my arm to hold me back.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." He says, and his voice is gentler, kinder, than it has been in years.

"About?" I ask.

"Everything," My mom pipes in.

"Okay," I say, defeated. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was today.

"Well, start with you, and then Lindsey." My dad said, when we walked in the house.

Time for hell to freeze over.

**A/N: Okay, I like this chapter. Mainly because this is Lizzy's turning point. Her and Lindsey and Bella and Edward are about to lay it all on the line. THERE IS MAJOR TWIST COMING UP. I PROMISE it will be good though, or at least I hope it will be.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took so long to update!!  
**


	6. Resignation

Dear Readers,

I know that I reassured you all that I would continue writing, and I will._** I will continue writing my originals… **__**but my fan fiction has hit a dead end. **_

_**Reasons? **_I have many. I'll list a few for you.

_**I have no passion for these fan fictions. **_That's right. No passion, and if there's one thing a writer should have…its passion. I have no passion for Bella/Edward love, but if you do, then write it!

**Twilight fandom barely interests me anymore. **My friend, who got me into Twilight, hates the series now, and honestly…. I don't know why I feel so in love with the series. Yes, they are well written, and yes, the love is there.

But normally, I'm not the type to be all… 'OME I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN.' But that's exactly what I turned into. During school, the only thing me and my friends ever talked about was Edward Cullen and it got old. Sorry. I do still enjoy the Twilight books, but… I'm done with the fan fiction.

**In the words of my best friend, 'Why write fan fiction? Don't you like no limits? Breaking the rules?' **So…. My best friend is right. No, she doesn't write, but she's there for me. No, she's never so much as read Twilight, and I think that's why her opinion means so much to me. Because, she can say what she wants, and not be clouded with….but I like the book. Or but I don't like the book.

My other best friend quit fan fiction recently, and started working on her originals. I think that because me and her are both so close, that it made me think. You see… it's not her fault (Yes I have to include that because it's **not**) but when I would say something about my fan fiction… it feels like….it's a lot less important now, because it is less important.

_**I grew tired of forcing word after word. I grew tired of forcing myself to be devoted to stories that don't satisfy me. **_I apologize. I know that I have a few fans out there, because you all threaten me. Nice, right? But I have to do this. In my eyes, it's finally doing what's right for me, and not for others. Because… I can't explain this. I have always done something to make others happy, but not myself. Though, I told many friends I was quitting, they told me to continue, and that I needed it. Well, the one friend that told me that I needed to do what's right for me…. She really helped me. (Thanks, Kit.)

And I know that I may get PMs or reviews on this… but honestly, I could care less.

You should write for you, and not care if you disappoint others with your new idea. I know that someone may ask to take over my story, the only story I'm willing to hand rights over to someone is The Social Outcast.

**I am sorry if this in any way makes you angry, or sad, or upset. That is not my goal. **I hope you understand, and if not…well, and then shove it.

I am not going to be nice to anyone who calls my reasons…stupid, or meaningless.

Thanks for wasting your time to read this, and if you wish to speak to me about The Social Outcast then PM me or leave a review, and I'll get back to you. If you want a reason that the others won't be put up for… 'Adoption' then PM me, and I'll give you my reasons.

_**I'm sorry Shaina. I'm sorry Mary Beth. Sorry readers. **_

_**No passion for the story No more story. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Vampires-Rock4eva**_


	7. Letter

**Dear Readers, (few if there are any.)**

_I am trying my hardest here. I quit writing these fanfictions during a hard time, and I also quit quite a few things. _

_What I am trying to say is that I **may **come back. I may finish these TWO fanfictions, and after that I will be moving on from fanfiction. I might try my hand at Harry Potter fanfictions or even at Vampire Academy. Or maybe another novel. _

_My point being: _

I love you guys, truly. I really do.

CullenLover13 and I have corresponded since my quitting. I have received SO many reviews. I really love that you guys continued to inspire me, through this. Through it all. I have started really well on a few originals, and continue to get more ideas--no they are not posted ANYWHERE.

I love the fact that these final Twilight fanfictions have MY characters. It shows how my interest in Bella & Edward was dwindling. SO, for the fact that the stories do have MY characters. I THINK I am going to finish them.

I may just reread the Harry Potter series (if I can get the book back from my sister whose borrowing it -.- ) or I may finish.

It all depends on how I feel, or what my opinion is after I reread **Breaking All the Rules** and** Nobody's Home**. I know for a fact that my writing style has changed, but honestly can't recall how different it is, now. So we will see. I just thought that I'd let you guys know that, in fact, Vampires4eva is making a come back.

And this time, let's hope, nothing can stop me. Although, I know there probably aren't many fans left. And that'd be okay too.  
Because I am writing **for me. Not for reviews. **:)

I love you guys.

Love,

Vampires4eva


End file.
